When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Jake's gone, can he and Miley stand to be apart? JakeMiley
1. EgoBoy's Gone

Hannah Montana - When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania 

Chapter 1 - Ego-Boy's Gone

---------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly stood in the airport, watching Jake's plane fly away. Lilly half expected Miley to cry, but she didn't.

At school, the halls buzzed with the news - Jake had flown off to Romania to shoot a movie that was originally for Frankie Muniz.

It's hadn't gotten out that he and Miley had kissed and were now sort of going out. Miley went through the day in a haze. At lunch, Amber and Ashley made a comment about how Miley had finally cracked, but Lilly and Oliver chased them away. Miley didn't even seem to notice.

--------------------------------------

Jake sat down as the flight attendant went through the rules and junk, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at what he thought was Miley in the airport window. Boy, he was gonna miss her. He hadn't said anything obnoxious before he left, he'd kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'll miss you." in her ear.

He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Miley's number.

"Young man, I don't care how famous you are, NO cell phones!" The flight attendant said. He flipped it closed, put it in his pocket, and slumped down in his seat. This was gonna be a long flight.

-------------------------------------

It was after school. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were at the Stewart's house, and they were eating a snack. Miley stared at her cell phone, willing it to ring.

"Miley, you're not allowed to use cell phones on airplanes." Lilly said.

"Even I knew that!" Oliver said. Lilly whacked him.

"Oh." She said, and pushed it away.

"I'm sure he'll call once they get to…Romania." Lilly said.

"Who shoots a movie in Romania?" Oliver said.

"Someone who wants to steal your boyfriend." Miley grumbled.

------------------------------------

Ten hours later, the plane landed. Jake was rushed to the baggage area, and he immediately pulled out his cell phone while waiting for his luggage.

"Shoot, it's ten there. It's a Friday, maybe Lilly's over or something." He dialed Miley's phone number and hit talk.

------------------------------------

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were in her closet. Suddenly, her cell phone began to vibrate and play 'If We Were A Movie', Jake's favorite. Miley grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's Jake."

"Hi!"

"We're in Romania, and I'm just waiting for my luggage. I tried to call you on the plane, but I got yelled at."

"It's okay. Everyone at school is talking about your new movie."

He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal kid." He said. "there's my luggage!"

"So, how's Romania?"

"Well, I haven't seen that much of it yet, but it'll probably be awesome. It'd be even more awesome if you were here too." He said sweetly.

"Aww!" Lilly said. Miley glared at her, but she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone." Miley said. "Oliver and Lilly want to say hi."

"Hi!" Lilly swooned.

"How's Romania, man?" Oliver said.

"Hi guys, nice talking to you, but I gotta go. I'll take lots of pictures, I promise!"

"Bye!" They said in unison. Miley flipped her phone shut.

Miley seemed way happier than she had before Jake's call, and they went to have some ice cream and watch TV.

----------------------------------

Jake's limo drove up to the hotel all the movie actors and crew were staying at. The lobby was swarming with actors and luggage. To Jake, it was all a blur.

"Smile for the camera!" a guy with a video camera said, a news crew behind him.

"So, how does it feel to leave behind your little Malibu school and escape to Romania?" A reporter asked, smiling into the camera.

"I'd rather be at 'my little Malibu school' than here!" He said, then pushed his way though the crowds.

----------------------------------

Jake came onto the TV screen.

"It's Jake!" Lilly said.

"Miley looked up from her ice cream, and smiled. They watched his interview.

Afterwards, they stared at the TV in shock.

"He's not THAT obnoxious." Oliver said.

"That wasn't obnoxious, he misses Miley! Are we sure Oliver isn't a donut?" Lilly said.

"I don't know, maybe he is." Miley giggled.

"This is unfair, I'm outnumbered!" He said.

"We're sorry Oliver." Lilly said.

"Or are we?" Miley said, then they all laughed.

-------------------------------------

After Jake had blown up at the news reporter, he got his room key and headed upstairs. He collapsed on the bed, then someone knocked.

He got up and answered the door. Holly was standing outside.

"Hi Jakey!" She said flirtatiously.

"Holly, we don't have to act anymore." He sighed.

"What do you say we go see the sights?" He shook his head immediately.

"What's wrong, what happened to this whole publicity thing?" She said, confused.

"I have a girlfriend, Holly."

"Well, she's not here."

"Well, I'm not going with you anyway."

Holly jumped forward and kissed him. He pulled away, but too late. Jake heard a flash, and whirled around to face a reporter with a camera grinning evilly.

"Why thank you, Bob." And Holly took the camera from him and walked away.

Jake stood stunned, then ran after her. "Give that back!" he called, but she stepped into the elevator before he could reach it. The doors closed, and he dashed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------

Oliver went home, but Lilly slept over.

In the morning, Mr. Stewart went out to get the newspaper and walked inside. He unrolled it, and gasped.

"What?" Miley said.

"Uh…nothing." He said.

Miley shrugged and turned on the TV.

"You don't want to waste your time sitting around watching TV, get some fresh air at the beach!" Her dad stammered.

"I want to see how Jake's movie is going." She said, and turned back to the TV. Mr. Stewart held up the newspaper for Lilly to see. Her eyes widened.

"Your dad's right Miley, we should go to the beach instead." She said. "You go call Oliver!" Lilly grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV. "Jake can call you and tell you what's happening."

"Okay then…" Miley walked off to call Oliver and see if he wanted to come with them.

"That was close." Lilly said.

"You betcha." replied Mr. Stewart.

----------------------------------------

Jake ran through the lobby, leaping over luggage. No one seemed to notice him, with all the hustle and bustle.

He stopped when he saw Holly handing the camera to a newspaper guy. She looked at him and winked maliciously.

The next morning, he found a newspaper outside his door. There was a BIG picture of Holly kissing him, and a big headline.

PUBLICITY STUNT, OR FOR REAL?  
Jake Ryan, zombie slaying star, was caught kissing actor Holly Heart (A/N: Don't know her real name) last night at their hotel in Romania.  
"He even told me he had a girlfriend back home, but he still kissed me. How heartless." Holly told us.

Jake was so furious, he threw the paper out the window and went to find Holly.

----------------------------------------

Oliver met Miley and Lilly at the beach.

Oliver looked at Miley surprisedly. "I'm surprised you're so happy Miley, haven't you heard about-"

"The higher price on pretzels at Rico's. So horrible, isn't it?" Lilly cut him off.

"Uh, sure." Miley said.

----------------------------------------

"Holly, how could you!" Jake yelled, waking up the whole hotel. She turned around from her conversation with one of the other actors in the lobby.

"Well, you're going to be gone for four months, surely you didn't think you could keep a long distance relationship for that long!"

He stared at her in despair. "Miley's gonna hate me!" He threw up his hand and ran back to his room to call Miley.

-----------------------------------------

Jackson was working, and Miley, Lily, and Oliver went to get some food.

"I thought you said Jake wasn't as big of a jerk as he seemed." Jackson said to Miley.

"He isn't." She said.

"Oh yeah? Seen this?" Jackson held the newspaper up.

Miley froze, unable to say anything.

----------------------------------------  
A/N: Yep, I'm gonna be evil. I love doing that! I'll update if I get three reviews!

Andrea 3


	2. Mending Broken Hearts

Hannah Montana - When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania 

Chapter 2 - Mending Broken Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------

In the Last Chapter -

"I thought you said Jake wasn't as big of a jerk as he seemed." Jackson said to Miley.

"He is." She said.

"Oh yeah? Seen this?" Jackson held the newspaper up.

Miley froze, unable to say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, they all heard an instrumental version of 'If We Were A Movie'. Miley pulled out her phone.

"It's Jake." she said blankly.

"Give me that phone, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Jackson grabbed at it.

"No no, I'll answer it!" Miley held it out of reach.

She flipped it open.

"Jake, how COULD you?" She began to cry.

"Miley, please don't cry-"

"Don't try to be all sweet!"

"It wasn't my fault-"

"How could it not have been, you kissed Holly!"

"SHE kissed me! She wanted to go out with me, and I told her I had a girlfriend and she said you weren't here and it didn't matter and I said it did matter and then she kissed me and had some guy take a picture!" Jake said quickly.

"Really?" Miley said softly.

Jake nodded, but realized she couldn't see him. "I'm not lying Miley. Really."

"Jake Ryan, if I could kiss you, I would."

"Same here." He said.

She heard someone yelling in the background. "Jake, we've gotta go!"

"Hey, I gotta go Miley. Talk to you later."

"Bye Jake!"

She flipped her phone shut.

"Umm, what happened to him being the biggest jerk on the planet?" Jackson said.

"Holly tricked him. She kissed him, not the other way around."

"And you believed him?"

"He didn't sound like he was lying." Miley said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jake hesitantly approached the director.

"Um…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I want to quit the movie."

----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Short, but satisfying. Maybe. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!


	3. Surprise!

Hannah Montana - When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania 

Chapter 3 - Surprise!

------------------------------------------

"You can't quit!"

"Yes I can, Frankie did!"

"Why do you want to quit?"

"I miss my girlfriend too much." he said quietly.

"Aww, how sweet. Makes me sick!" The director said. "Now, get back to work!"

"My lawyer-"

"Okay, go home, I don't care!" the director shooed him away. "Stacy, call up Cody Linley! (A/N: LOL!)" He said into his headset.

-------------------------------------------

Jake quickly packed. His flight left in an hour. He was ecstatic.

He pulled out his cell phone to call Miley, but decided to make it a surprise instead.

-------------------------------------------

By the time he got home, it was too late to go see Miley.

He left the next morning for the Stewart's house.

Jake rang the doorbell. Mr. Stewart answered.

"Jake? Aren't you supposed to be over in Romania?" He said with surprise.

"Yeah, but I, uh, missed Miley too much." He murmured.

"Ah. Well, she's at the beach with Lilly and Oliver."

"Thanks, see you later!"

Jake was at the beach faster than you could say Romania. He spotted her, Lilly, and Oliver talking to Jackson. Miley's back was to him. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Miley gasped and whirled around. She threw her arms around him. He hugged back and whirled her around.

"You're back!" she cried with delight.

"I just couldn't stay away!" He grinned. "I kissed you once, looks like I'm gonna have to kiss you again!" He said with his Zombie Slayer voice, then kissed her.

"Eeeyewww!" Came two voices from behind them. Miley and Jake and Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson all turned to face Amber and Ashley. "Why are you kissing HER? You should be kissing us."

"No, I think I should be kissing Miley." He kissed her again.

"Why HER?"

"Why you?"

Amber and Ashley ran away whining. Rico then came up.

"Look, it's Jake Ryan! Say the line!" Jake slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Not now kid!" Jake said.

"Way to ruin the moment, Rico." Jackson said.

"Jackson, make him say the line, or I'll have Daddy fire you!" Rico whined.

Jake bent down. "Go away, or I'll have my lawyer sue you for harassing me!" He said, smiling sarcastically.

"I'm gone!" Rico ran away.

"Dude, I could keep you around!" Jackson said.

Miley rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------

Miley and Jake spent the day at the beach.

Later in the day, they sat and watched the sunset. They were sitting in the sand, and Jake had his arm around her.

Miley remember Hannah Montana's song, If We Were A Movie. She began to hum it.  
"Ah, my favorite Hannah Montana song." Jake smiled down at her. "I , um, have to tell you something. Now that I'm back, we can keep shooting Zombie High (A/N: Thanks thecreative1 for correcting me!) and…Hannah Montana has to come back…and…we…hafta…kiss. Is-is that okay with you?"

Miley stared into his adorable green eyes, trying to decide if she should tell him her biggest secret.

She took a deep breath. "Jake,"

----------------------------------  
A/N: Ooh, evil! Hahahahahaha. This is fun, torturing you like this. Don't worry, I'd hate me if I were you too. Please no threats of my life, only positive stuff!


	4. Drama and Spiders

Hannah Montana - When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania 

Chapter 4 - Drama and Spiders

-----------------------------------------------

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said. His jaw dropped.

"So-so when I told her about-you, that was-you?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. This-this fixes a lot of things." He stammered.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone." He smiled.

"Well, I look forward to shooting the next episode with you!" Miley smiled back.

"I look forward to it too." Jake said.

--------------------------------------------------

Seeing as it was Sunday, they all had school the next day.

Miley was getting her books out of her locker when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hmm…Lilly?" She said playfully.

"Try again!"

"Oliver!"

"Nope."

"Hmm, who else could it be? Oh, I know, Jake!" they laughed, and he uncovered her eyes.

"Yuck, drama first." her voice dropped to a whisper. "It'll give me practice!"

"Acting isn't that bad, I should know!"

"Yeah, but when it's Shakespeare, it's bad." Miley said.

"Romeo and Juliet isn't that bad." he said.

"That ends horribly, remember?"

"Oh, right." They began walking down the hall, hand in hand, to the drama room. They met up with Lilly and Oliver on the way. Luckily, all their schedules were the same.

In drama, they had the mirror exercises again, and picked partners for another project they wouldn't start till Friday.

Lilly and Oliver watched Miley and Jake mirror each other.

"Ah, Miley's moved on from her dorks of friends." Lilly said.

"Yep."

"Partner?"

"Partner." They high-fived unenthusiastically and got to work.

-------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Amber and Ashley sat at a table nearby theirs, snickering. They kept looking over at their table, then burst into laughter and went back to their lunch.

"What's wrong with them?" Lilly said, then stared at her lunch in horror. "O-O-Oliver get it!"

"Get what?"

"The spider!" A big spider was crawling across Lilly's lunch tray. Miley looked down at her tray and nearly screamed. An even BIGGER spider was on her lunch.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww!" She pointed at the spider, shaking. The whole cafeteria had their attention on their table now.

"Yeah, see, me and spider's don't exactly mix!" Oliver said.

Jake was simply staring at them in horror.

A fly swatter came down between him and Miley so fast, she fell off the bench. It moved on to Lilly's and hit the other spider as well.

"You girls can come get a new lunch, if you want." the lunch lady said, wiping the fly swatter off on a paper towel.

"I've kinda lost my appetite." Miley said, still on the ground.

"Yeah, same here." Lilly said, staring at the spider guts on her tray disgustedly.

"Okay then." and she went back to her job.

Jake helped Miley up, then she marched over to Amber and Ashley. They were laughing, and really hard too.

"Putting a SPIDER in my lunch? That's so-so-juvenile!" Miley said.

"You should have seen you're face!" Amber laughed.

Ashley did a pitiful impression of Miley's voice. "Eww, Jake, there's a spider on my lunch! Get it get it!"

"Weren't there spiders all over the place back in Kentucky?" Amber said.

"Tennessee!" Miley replied. "And no, we didn't live in a little farm house or anything, we lived in a nice house, in a real city, with lots of people, and a school bigger than this one!"

Jake came up behind her. "Miley, how bout we just go sit down-"

She followed, reluctantly. "I'm so sick of them making fun of where I come from, when they've never even been there themselves."

"You've just gotta ignore them, and life moves on." Oliver said.

"Wow Oliver, that actually makes sense!" Miley said.

"They used to make fun of me too." he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------

"So, you order the x's by their powers, ignore all negative or positive, and put the extra variables and numbers at the end." Jake explained. Miley completely did not get polynomials, so Jake was explaining it to her after school. Lilly and Oliver were talking to Mr. Stewart.

"I think I get it now!" She said in disbelief.

"My mom had the math gene too." He smiled.

"Had?" Miley said.

"She died a couple years ago." Jake said quietly.

Miley hugged him. "My mom did too." A tear slid down her cheek, and Jake wiped it away.

"Now, get to work on your polynomials! They aren't gonna do themselves, you know!" He teased.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Dinolove453 demanded me to post, so, here ya go! Have fun!  
Andrea3


	5. Return of the Bushy Haired Boy

Hannah Montana - When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania

Chapter 5 – Return of the Bushy Haired Boy

-----------

Miley and Jake were walking toward their lockers when Miley saw a familiar bushy head.

"Johnny?" She exclaimed. He turned around.

"Hey Miley! Long time, no see."

"Yeah, where were you?" She asked.

"I transferred schools while we were moving. I could walk, so it was easier for my mom and dad." Johnny explained. He then turned to Jake, and an excited expression appeared on his face. "You're Jake Ryan!"

"Please don't ask me to do the line." Jake said.

He looked disappointed for a second, but smiled again. "Miley, would you maybe want to go out sometime?"

She bit her lip. "Um, I have a boyfriend."

"Who?" Johnny looked hurt.

"Jake." Miley smiled apologetically.

"Oh."

"Miley, we have to get to class." Jake said quietly. They walked away.

Johnny glared at Jake's back jealously.

-----------

Lily and Oliver were rummaging through their lockers.

"Hey Oliver, we should see if Miley and Jake want to go see that new Ashton Kutcher movie on Friday." Lily said and she looked for her drama notebook.

"Maybe…" He started, then paused.

"What?" She looked up from her locker.

"Never mind." He looked embarrassed.

"No, tell me!" Lily pleaded.

"Maybe…just the two of us could go." Oliver looked like he wanted to say more.

"Like, on a date?" Lily helped him out.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Okay." She said.

"You-you'll really go on a date with me?" He looked stunned.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

Oliver smiled, then walked away. Once he was around a corner, he pumped his fist in the air and yelled "Yes!"

-----------

Lily and Miley had science together after drama, and they got seats next to each other.

"So, what's with you and Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Wha-wha-what gave you the idea there's something 'with' us?" Lily stammered.

Miley raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. We're going on a...date." Lily mumbled 'date'.

"Really? I knew you two would get together eventually!" Miley exclaimed.

"We're not together; we're just going on a date!" Lily replied hurriedly.

"Sure." Miley turned back to her work.

-----------

Meanwhile, Jake, Oliver, and Johnny all had PE. They were running the mile today.

"Why are you so happy?" Jake asked Oliver, who had a giddy expression on his face.

"I have a date with Lily Friday." He said.

"Awesome." Jake replied. The teacher blew his whistle, signaling for them to start running.

Johnny passed them, smirking at Jake.

"What's his problem?" Jake asked Oliver.

"That's Johnny Collins. He used to be really popular, and Miley had a huge crush on him. Then he disappeared, you came along, and stole his spotlight. So he comes back expecting girls to be all over him, but now they're all over you." Oliver explained.

"He tried to ask Miley out this morning." Jake said.

Oliver gaped. "One word, dude, beware."

-----------

At lunch, Johnny walked to Amber and Ashley's table, which was next to Miley, Jake, Lily, and Oliver's.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"No, your hair will block our view of Jake." Ashley said snottily.

Johnny fingered his hair. "It's not that bushy!" He walked away. The only other place to sit was at Miley's table, and the only empty seat was in between Lily and Jake.

"Can – can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure!" Miley chirped.

Johnny looked distastefully at the empty seat, and sat down.

Lily was looking at a piece of paper and a math book. A pencil was in one hand, and a sandwich with a couple bites out of it in the other. "Can you believe how much homework the math sub gave us? This is the first time I've had to take my book home all year. And it's February!" She complained.

"I don't even get it. How am I supposed to do forty questions if I don't know how to do them?" Oliver said. He also had a math book out.

Johnny drew his focus from Lily and Oliver to Miley and Jake. She was giggling. Johnny felt a wave of jealousy. Miley should be giggling about something _he_ had said, not Jake. He was just an egotistic actor. Johnny resolved to tear down all his Zombie High posters when he got home. And delete all the TIVO recordings. And, well, I think you get it.

"Hey Johnny, how'd you do on your mile?" Jake turned to him. Oliver turned their way too.

"It's none of your – I mean, pretty good." Johnny said. In actuality, he'd been so caught up in jealousy that he'd gotten a 13:06, which was horrible compared to his normal 9:00.

"Cool. I didn't do very well, I got a twelve." Jake said. Johnny was stunned. The egomaniac didn't think he did very well? This went against Johnny's Jake-is-a-total-jerk policy.

"Ugh…I guess you'll do better next time." Johnny said, but refused to smile.

Jake turned back to Miley and whispered something in her ear. Johnny figured it was about him.

-------------------

Jake turned back to Miley. "Hannah's coming to the Zombie High filming Saturday, right?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yep." She whispered back.

Miley glanced at Johnny. He looked absolutely furious.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled. He left the table.

"I think he's jealous, Miley." Oliver said.

She looked taken aback. "Of Jake?"

-------------------

Johnny began walking away.

"I think he's jealous, Miley." He heard Oliver say. Well, what did he know?

The bell rang. Johnny heard Lily slam her math book shut.

"Move it, statue!" Someone yelled and pushed past him. He realized he was standing in the middle of the walkway, and kept moving.

-------------------

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. But I needed something to move the plot along…I need some ideas on how to end this story. I won't be able to update very often anymore (sorry, I haven't really been updating much anyways) because I have a lot of school stuff going on right now. Most of my free time is spent with my friends and trying to stay up to date on Flight 29 Down (and Hannah Montana, of course!) Thanks for reading!


	6. End, Or Beginning?

Hannah Montana – When Your Boyfriend Flies To Romania

Chapter 6 – End, Or Beginning?

-------------------

The next day, Johnny gazed jealously at Miley and Jake. They were giggling about something with Lily and Oliver. And holding hands. And they kept smiling at each other. Last night, when he was trying to fall asleep, a thought had kept nagging his mind. He kept pushing it away, but it wouldn't leave him alone. What was that thought, you ask? That Miley and Jake were perfect for each other. He should stop trying to mess things up.

-------------------

Miley walked into the cafeteria, and gasped. Jake and Johnny were fighting. Not punching, verbally, but still. And from what she could tell, they were fighting about her.

"Guys! Jake, Johnny, stop!" She yelled.

They both stopped mid-sentence.

"Look, Johnny, you're nice and everything, but I like Jake now. You just have to accept that." Miley told him. He nodded, looking incredibly disappointed.

Miley gently pulled Jake over to their table.

-------------------

In PE, Miley's class was climbing the rope. She and Lily grimaced at each other.

"First up, how about Stewart?" The PE teacher said.

Miley sighed and walked up to the rope. She was fine until about halfway up.

He hands were sweaty. She could feel herself slipping. She began to fall…but was she really falling? And why were there pink clouds in the gym?

-------------------

Miley bolted up in bed, and realized Jake was leaving for Romania this morning.

THE END

-------------------

A/N: Okay, if any of you didn't get that, the whole story was a dream. I couldn't think of how else to end it. Don't hate me! Although, I'll understand if you do. 


End file.
